dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13: The 5th face of Rushmore
The Chief calls Dick and Johnson, who are at home. Dick is reading Johnson's self-published book, and Johnson is playing Tetris while lying in a hammock hanging from a spinning ceiling fan — a contraption he calls a "fammock" that is both recreational, as well as improving his spacial awareness, and is a big success nationwide currently on shopping channels. The Chief is sending the two to Mount Rushmore, where one of their villains is rumored to plan to add a fifth face to the National Memorial. Taking Macho Fan Randy Savage up the many rivers of the Midwest, Dick and Johnson arrive at the national park and are greeted by legendary agent, Bear Woodson (legendary in that he is believed by most to be an urban legend). From atop the monument, they spot the reflection of what appears to be some sort of large machinery in the woods in the distance and fly closer using hang gliders. Dick shares a glider with Bear, Johnson is left in a glider by himself creating some tension between him and his best friend. After landing in the forest, they spot a large number of lumberjacks cutting down trees. As Bear notes that this is illegal in a national park and they decide to put an end to it, the lumberjacks, who appear to be clones, attack them. During the fight, Dick and Bear coordinate their moves and bond even further, while Johnson feels increasingly left out, leading to him fighting more violently and using more lethal methods. After taking out several of the lumberjacks, the rest retreat, and the trio flips to the location of the suspicious reflection. At the machine, which turns out to be a giant laser, they are faced with Paul Lynde, who sends out wooden robot soldiers to stop them. In the middle of the fight, Dick realizes that he has been neglecting his best friend this whole time, seeking the validation of a renowned agent instead, and apologizes to Johnson. However, Johnson is too distracted by combat to hear him. Dick and Johnson are also both slightly less impressed by Bear's skills as they were initially, seeing him futilely trying to talk to their enemies or failing to summon supernatural powers. While his opponents are distracted, Paul Lynde activates the laser to carve into Mount Rushmore. Dick comes to the conclusion that they can only win by working together and mimics the effects of the fammock by spinning Bear, who in turn is holding on to Johnson. Johnson is launched with their combined strength, destroying all remaining robots and the laser. Paul Lynde himself is protected from the blast by a magical shield and taunts the heroes, as the laser had already finished its job. Carved into Mount Rushmore are two faces very similar to Dick and Johnson's. Using their likeness, Lynde opens a portal to a parallel dimension and brings through Dick and Johnson's evil doppelgangers, [[Jick and Dohnson|'Jick and Dohnson']].